I Won't Let You Go
by Menea111
Summary: Follow up my other story 'Doctor' but you don't have to read it to understand. Set in Lauren. Reid and Prentiss are in a relationship, when Doyle comes to avenge on Emily. Reid won't let Doyle take her away, but Doyle will not let go of her easily. One-shot. Rated T in case
1. Chapter 1

**I Won't Let You Go**

**Follow my other story 'Doctor' but you don't have to read it to understand. Set in Lauren. Reid and Prentiss are in a relationship, when Doyle comes to avenge on Emily. Reid won't let Doyle take her away, but Doyle will not let go of her easily. One-shot.**

She had left when the team was too involved. She had run to protect them. Doyle was back to avenge himself against her, and there was no way it would affect the team, there was no way Spencer would be hurt in this. They were a couple since some month now, and she had felt incredibly happy, until she heard Doyle was back. Spencer had sensed she wasn't fine, but she had contained herself from telling him the truth, hating the fact she was scared, hating the fact she was lying to him, hating the fact he could be in danger because of her. She hated it all so much she was almost relieved to be confronting Doyle now, though the situation wasn't brilliant.

He had captured her. He was torturing her. Not only because she betrayed him, but because he believed Emily had killed his son too. She had tried to seduce him, to be Lauren Reynolds again, in spite of the disgust she felt from doing this, the impression to be betraying Reid constant in her mind. She had talk in French to remind him their past, and for a moment, he was almost softened by this. But Ian Doyle wasn't stupid, and it didn't work. Then he told her something that really frightened her:

"I perfectly k now there is another man. My men spied on you, and told me you are having a relationship with this doctor of your team. Will you betray him too?"

"Don't hurt him, please…"

"Don't worry. I almost pity him for making the same mistake I did."

And though she was scared at this failure, a part of her was relieved she didn't have to be Doyle's lover again, and hoped he would really leave Spencer alone.

She had asked him to bring him to the same place where his son was supposed to have been killed. He didn't know it was a lie, Declan had never died, and she was doing this only to buy time, and to infuriate him too. When Doyle was angry, he could go careless. Maybe it would gave her an occasion to kill him, because she didn't intend to let him live any more. She would rather die. While he was leading her to the place, she just hoped she would see Spencer again, and if she died before she could, she hoped he would forgive her for lying.

Reid had never been so nervous, so scared and worried in his life, it was even worth than the time with Tobias Hankel or the professor Walker, because here, it wasn't his life being threatened, but his love's one. He was feeling guilty too, he should have insisted to know what was wrong, because he knew something was. Ian Doyle…The name sounded worst than any profanity he had ever heard, he had such a deep hatred for this man he had never met it was devouring him. He was keeping his calmness with difficulty. He wouldn't let Emily die. He wouldn't let her go because of that monster.

No one except Morgan knew about them, they had preferred not to tell anyone else. Only he could understand Reid's tense behaviour, the other thought he was simply scared for a friend and colleague.

Garcia had made research on Ian Doyle's son, Declan, and found pictures of him dead next to his nanny. Reid looked closer at it. He saw the hand holding the gun. He would have recognized it anywhere. Emily…Did Emily really shot the kid? No, impossible. Those pictures were false; she would have never done it!

"Morgan, look at the hand holding the gun."

Morgan looked at Reid who was pale like death, with compassion. Spencer realised immediately that Doyle would certainly kill her in the same place his son died if he wanted a proper revenge. But what was this place? Garcia got the address, and everyone was preparing for an operation to save Prentiss and arrest Doyle.

Morgan and Hotch were leading the operation, and Hotch forbidden Reid to come with them. He didn't want him to participate to this because Morgan said he was too emotional over it, and Hotch agreed with this even if he ignored the real reasons, in contrary to Derek. In normal time Reid would have protested, but here he didn't, feigning to accept this. There was no way he would stay behind while his Emily was with this monster, but he realised that the fact Hotch didn't let him come with them could be a benefit. The time for Morgan to give instruction and prepare everything would slow the operation; Reid would be there first however if he left right now. It was his only chance. So he did what she did earlier. He left without anyone noticing. He knew he was doing something dangerous. He knew it was even suicidal, but he didn't care. He had his gun and a bullet proof vest. He went away without anyone noticing. He knew where he had to go.

When he was there, he noticed immediately that the SWAT wasn't here already. He saw men with shotguns too. He moved silently, staying unnoticed by them. There was certainly an entrance in the back. He was there swiftly, and saw another man with a shotgun, but alone. Reid stayed hidden for a second, and when the man was not looking in his direction, he just went to him in a blink and shot him in the head without mercy. He had put a silencer on his gun; he knew the two other wouldn't hear. He entered the place, prepared.

He was beating her. He was furious, because she told him she was the one holding the gun. It was painful, but at least, what she had planned was working: she was buying time and making him angry. He would soon loose control and maybe then she would have a chance to act. She was on the ground, and he had kicked her. It was time to get to the second part: tell him that his son was still alive and then he would be angry and try to get information instead of killing her.

"Do you know, what were his last words to me?"

Ian Doyle looked at her with sad and angry eyes.

"He said: I look good for a dead kid.' And then he went in the plan and I never saw him again."

"Then he is alive?!"

He kicked her hard again and she let out a gasp. She took some seconds before rising up her head again and answer.

"It's not because I held a gun to him that I shot him. I just had to make you believe he was dead."

"I am gonna kill you!"

"You need me to know where he is!"

"I'll find him without you!"

He took her be the neck and make her stood up, certainly to throw her against a wall again, she knew he intended to really end her life this time. He was about to throw her when he was stopped by a voice which froze Emily's blood.

"LET HER GO!"

Doyle turned his head toward the voice and hold Emily before him, hostage, and put his gun to her temple. Emily was astonished but more of all desperate at the sight of Reid here. Doyle was going to kill him!

"Spencer, go now!"

"Oh, Spencer? So it's the doctor Reid in flesh."

"Yeah."

Doyle had a smirk as he was still holding Emily. It was better, he would kill her lover and make her suffer like he did. Plus, he couldn't deny that imagining another man touching what was his disgusted him, and right now he was feeling eager to kill the doctor, even if a part of him complained the man for falling in love with this snake.

"You love her, don't you, doc? But she don't love anyone, she just pretend, like she pretended to love me, and finally she betrayed me!" said he while tightening his grip on her.

Spencer advanced slowly, his gun pointed, while talking.

"Of course she pretended to love you. How could she have really loved you? You, a trash who don't hesitate to hurt or kill other peoples for his benefits, how could she have ever felt something for you?"

Doyle's smirk disappeared, and Emily felt tears coming in her eyes.

"Spencer stops this!"

"She betrayed you? But there is no shame betraying bastards like you!"

"Shut up! And throw this gun away or I shoot her!"

"No, Spencer…"

But he did it. He threw the gun away. He was dead. Emily's eyes filled with tears, her love was dead now. Reid looked at Doyle angrily, the man was smirking again.

"Now take off this vest."

Reid obeyed. Prentiss shook her head to say no, but he did it.

"She is mine to do whatever I want. And I will kill her slowly. But first, I am going to kill you."

He took the gun off Emily's temple, and in a second, Reid threw a look at her, full of signification, and she knew what she had to do. She hit Doyle's stomach with her elbow, which made him back away. He hit Prentiss in the head, making her fall, and didn't have time to notice Reid who threw himself at him, and took hold of his arm, and violently tore his elbow to make him let go of the gun.

Emily was on the ground now, and she raised her head to see Spencer was fighting against Doyle. The doctor sent his fist at them man, then kicked hard his side. He send his fist again, but Doyle caught his arm, pulled on it, making Reid took involuntary steps toward him, and threw a punch into Spencer's face. The doctor had more reflex people believed however, when Doyle went to hit again, he punched the man's stomach, and then flipped him to take hold of his neck, and squeezed hard.

"You won't take her away from me! I'll make you pay everything you did!"

He was still squeezing when Doyle took hold of a piece of wood. Prentiss was rising from the ground, weakened by the beating she took earlier, and saw this. She screamed and rushed to them, but she was too late. Doyle plunged the wood into Reid's body, the doctor gasped and released his hold on the man's neck. Prentiss watched like in a trance her lover falling on the floor, and then she saw Doyle with the piece of wood…

She rushed at him like a tiger; she kicked his stomach hard, sending him to the wall. He got up, and went to attack her, but she took the gun he had let drop on the floor earlier, and shot him in the chest three times. The man fall like Reid did, she didn't know if he was dead or not, and she didn't care. She kneeled to Reid, sobbing, and tried to put pressure on his wound.

"Please, Spencer, don't do this to me. Why did you come?"

"Couldn't…Let…you go…Team's coming"

"Please, hold on. If the team is coming, then hold on!"

She heard the sounds of shotgun, then people banging doors, and she was pretty sure it was the SWAT and the team who entered in here. She had to fetch them. She stood up, feeling torn apart to leave Reid even for some seconds, but she had to do it. She ran outside the room, and yelled:

"HELP! HELP HERE!"

She heard someone run and saw Morgan coming.

"Emily!"

"Come, he needs help!"

She entered the room again and fall on her knees to Reid and compressed again the bleeding wound. Morgan followed her, and was both astonished and horrified to saw Reid here and wounded. He reacted immediately and called for the medics.

"Medics! We medics here!"

He kneeled to Reid too, and shook slightly his shoulder, trying to make him stay conscious.

"Please man, stay with me, how you got here?"

Hotch and some SWAT members entered, and the unit chief saw with horror one of his men who wasn't even supposed to be here, with Prentiss hurt and in tears, and Doyle's dead body on the floor.

"You would…Wouldn't have saved her in…Time."

Hotch rushed out to bring the medics here faster, while Morgan and Prentiss were still at Reid's side. The SWAT was checking if no one else was here.

"You shouldn't have done that for me!"

Reid wanted to tell her his life didn't matter, but he didn't find the strength. He slowly succumbed to darkness when the medics entered the place.

**Hours later:**

Prentiss had received healing for her wounds, she had some bruised ribs, but all in all she was fine. She had insisted to be out of her room and wait with the team, they had finally yield and Morgan was pushing her around in a wheelchair, to avoid damaging her ribs.

The whole team was in now a room, waiting to know what was about to happen to Reid, who was in surgery. Hotch was looking at Prentiss who seemed devastated. She had told them the story, JJ and Morgan were at her side, and the chief now suspected that maybe Reid and Prentiss were sharing more than friendship. Emily told Spencer those words before he was carried away: "Please, I need you." This wasn't the words he would have imagine her to say, that plus the way she was so affected by it, and Reid's almost suicidal behaviour...He had to recognize Spencer had been efficient. Prentiss told them Doyle was really intending to kill her.

He didn't want to interrogate Prentiss about it, so he had a conversation in private with Morgan, who was close to the two agents, and would have known if there was something between them. The profiler didn't say anything, but now Hotch was quite sure, but he couldn't prove it. It didn't really have much importance however. JJ stood from her chair and went to see the doctor coming out of the room. She was tensed. They observed her, and saw her coming back. She looked both relieved and worried.

"He is alive. But he is in a fragile state; he won't wake up for now."

They all sighed in relief, and Emily put her face into her hands, finally partly released from the fear that killed her since the last hours. She let some tears of relief come out. Rossi suggested she should rest, and she was brought back to her room by Morgan. He stayed with her for a moment.

"Hey, everything will be alright."

She didn't answer immediately, and when she did, her voice was laced with guilt.

"He risked his life for me. He almost got killed because of me."

"No, Emily. He sure did it for you, but it's normal to risk ourselves to protect those we love. He would have done it for any of us, and sure he had even more reason to protect you, but he is not the kind to let someone else die. Remember when he was with Hankel, he tried to make him choose one of us to die, and until Red came up with a plan, he choose to die in order not to endanger us. He would have sacrificed himself for us if he hadn't found something. Now it's the same. If it had been me, Rossi, JJ or Hotch, he would have certainly done so."

He doubted Reid would have done such a suicidal thing for someone else than the woman he loved, but one thing was sure, he was the kind to endanger his life for the others, and Prentiss knew that. She didn't seem really convinced though, so he tried something else.

"Wouldn't you have done the same? To protect him?"

She nodded, knowing she would have. Still, she was feeling responsible. Morgan took her hand.

"Rest, okay. Nightmares over, we arrested Doyle's men, and you killed him, you defeated him, and Reid will make it. It could have been far worse, so don't let unfair guilt devour you."

She smiled to him, knowing he was right about this: Doyle would never be a threat anymore, the nightmare was over. And Reid was strong, she was still feeling bad, but at least, he would live to hear her apologizes.

**Two days later:**

The team had arranged things to transfer Emily in Reid's room. He was now in a stable state, although still unconscious, but should wake up soon. She was waiting for this moment. It was now the end of the afternoon and evening was settling. Morgan had brought her favourite books so she could pass the time when they weren't here. He had sworn to keep their secrets until they could reveal it. He announced her that surprisingly, Strauss had decided to pass over Emily's run into Doyle and Reid's act during this investigation. Although they could have indeed got problems after their full recovery, Strauss and Hotch arranged things, to bring up first the fact that Reid had make an imprudent move but which had saved an agent life, and all in all, the mission had been a success. As for Prentiss, she simply made a move to protect her teammates.

It had astonished Emily to hear that the woman had been supporting toward them. Maybe she was feeling guilty for taking JJ away from the team? Or maybe she wasn't in bitchy mode because two agents had been in a big danger? Or maybe she decided not to be a bitch for once. She didn't know, and didn't care much. The most important was that Reid and she wouldn't get problems. Of course, the fact Morgan didn't talk about their relationship to Strauss or Hotch had helped, or else their behaviour could have been imputed as unprofessional feelings, and it could have worsen things.

Now she was alone, reading a new book, when she heard a slight sound which came from Reid's side. She turned her head and saw Spencer, who was moving his head slightly. She rise up and very slowly, she put herself into the wheelchair, trying her best not to damage her bruised ribs. Once she was in it, she moved to Reid's bed. He was fluttering his eyes. She pushed on the button to call the nurse, he looked really pale, and she was sure he would need something.

"Spencer? Can you hear me?"

He turned his head toward her, blinked and smiled.

"It's you?"

He was speaking in a weak voice; Prentiss took his hand and smiled too.

"Yes. Are you feeling better?"

"I can't remember well…He didn't hurt you?"

"No, at least no more after you came. He…He stabbed you with something. A piece of wood, and after that, I took the gun and shoot him. He is dead."

His smile grew bigger, he squeezed her hand slightly and let out the ghost of a laugh.

"You finally beat him…I wish I could have make him pay, but it's good."

"Reid, you did somehow. It's thanks to you I succeeded in killing him. I am really grateful toward you. However you should have never risked your life for me like this."

He raised his eyebrow, his smile fading a little. After some seconds of reflexion, he finally answered:

"You are the one saying that? You remember what happened with Cyrus? You risked your life for me, do you remember what you told me? Well, it's the same for me. I would do it again, without hesitation."

This time, she was really taken aback, and she must admit it somehow lightened her guilt. It was true, she protected Reid at her the price of her own safety, and now he had been the one going on the firing line to protect the other.

"I love you, Emily, and I won't let you go because of some monster like Doyle."

She smiled and leaned to kiss him lightly on the lips. A nurse entered in the room.

"Do you need something?"

"I just wanted you to know my friend here is awake, just in case he need something."

"I would like some water."

"No problem. But you go back in your bed."

Emily did as she was told, as the nurse was tending to Spencer's need. Soon the doctor who took care of Emily entered the room, and proceeded to examine her and then Spencer. None of them really paid attention to it, focused on each other. They had survived the nightmare.

Now they were free again.

**I am really glad I wrote this. There will be a sequel, set in season seven. I reflected about doctor, and the romance between Prentiss and Reid, and figured it could be interesting to write more stories about them, in continuation of each others. So after this one I should post another story, titled Fresh Blood, here is the summary:**

"**During a case in Idaho, Reid, Prentiss and JJ are kidnapped by a family, who live isolated, a family having only incestuous relationship since long, and who want the agents to add fresh blood to their next generation."**

**I think it's clear, but sucks a little, if someone had ideas to help me ameliorate this summary, I would gladly hear it. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this story, please, leave comments.**


	2. Sequel Up!

**SEQUEL UP !**

**Ok this is an author note for those who would like to know about the sequel of 'Doctor' and 'I Won't Let You Go'. **

**After 'I Won't Let You Go' there is a threequel, named Fresh Blood, here is the summary: While a case in Idaho, Reid, Prentiss and JJ are kidnapped by a family, who live isolated - - a family having only incestuous relationship since long, and who want the agents to add fresh blood to their next generation.**

**Some friends read the first chapters and liked it. I'll try to make the three main character of this fic brave without being unrealistic, but I certainly won't make fearful coward out of them.**

**Hope you'll read them and like.**


End file.
